The Kira Action Program
by itsuckstobeunder21
Summary: Light may be dead, but Kira has some followers left that tend to follow him on his mission to create a "better world" LAST CHAPTER UP! sorry for taking so long...!
1. Sleepless Sin

**Disc: I am don't own or am related to Death Note or its creators, for as much as I'd like it…**

**Summary: (5 years later)Near is caught up in another investigation: Light Yagami (Kira) has been jailed, but the Kira spirit remains in an underground association: The Kira Action Program (K.A.P.); they're teens that are trained with the purpose of following Kira's plan of a better world, by killing everyone who is considered being a "criminal"**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

"The Kira Action Program"

Episode 1

"Sleepless Sin"

She sat on the edge of her bed; it was almost 3 a.m.; yet another sleepless night. She knew school would suck tomorrow, like it didn't suck already by itself.

Sayu Yagami heard her mother crying, again… and she shed a few tears herself, but whipped them away, as soon as she could. She couldn't cry for him; she hated him. He had torn her family apart, how come he could have been so selfish?

She laid back into her pillow and tried to recover some sleep time before she'd have to wake up again, but it was, of course, highly impossible.

--

(After school)

Yeah, it sucked, just as she thought it would: she didn't find it very useful going to school anymore. No one would like having her working with them, giving she was "Kira's sister". Oh, that gave people goose bumps and she quite enjoyed it now, but it was getting annoying all those bullies bothering on her, after all, she hadn't done anything wrong.

She kicked a small rock while she headed over to her house, she wasn't really hurrying; if something was shittier than school it definitely had something about her mother crying and moaning all the time over her father and her brother's death.

Suddenly she felt someone wrap his arm around her neck.

- Hello, little Sayu – A voice she knew told her in the ear, in a nasty whisper as he passed his arm over her blouse.

- Yano?! – Sayu asked away – Let me go!

- I cannot do that – he replied as he unbuttoned one by one, her blouse buttons – you see, I promised my friends we'd have some fun today… with you.

Sayu's mouth was closed by his hand as she saw three more boys coming from three different directions: all of them were on her class and all of them held baseball bats. She tried to scream, but it was all in vain, she tried to push Yano away, but he was surely stronger than her.

- Please, don't – she begged from under Yano's hand as tears of impotence filled her eyes and fell on her cheeks.

Yano had finally managed to pull off her blouse and was now over her bra; one by one the boys passed over to make "their job". After they were done, they left her in a lone alley, still her blouse ripped open and she was almost unconscious: It was obviously more than she could take.

She sobbed silently as she pushed her blouse against her chest, trying to cover up a little. She sunk herself between a trash can and the corner of the alley, in shame.

- Bastards! – She exclaimed between sobs, she was shaking – you're paying for it! You're…

Suddenly it all came to mind: she had always blamed him for being selfish and stupid, but he could have saved her. Yeah, if her dad and her brother would've been alive, they could have made them pay. Of course her father would have chosen the "justice" path: making investigations and sending those kids to jail, but she wanted them death… and only one person could make it happen: Kira.

She realized why he had done it; yes! He was brilliant; top of the nation, not only his class. He obviously knew that the only way to punish those people was completely deleting them from the planet.

She gave away a small laugh. It was all so simple and just now she had come to it… Kira couldn't die, not for the sake of people.


	2. The Code Of Blood

**Disc: Own nothing, no matter how much I'd like to…**

**Note: I just saw "Wanted", so if this reminds of it a little, it's unintended… Thanks to my first anonymous reader: Elune and to Reader d for their reviews!**

**Summary: Five years after Sayu's rape (which happens a year after Light dies), Near has to investigate a group of teenagers that had been committing murders.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

"The code of blood"

- Near! What do we do? – Takahashi asked him, in panic.

- Leave him alone – Near, who sat in the floor, answered, as cold as always – he'd be no use, anyhow.

- No use?! – Takahashi asked, shocked as he tried to hold the fifteen-year-old's bleeding neck, as he lay unconscious in his arms – This is the 10th kid that dies!

- exactly – Near replied – From where I see it, we have two options: whether we'll be sued by Human Rights soon enough or it's just that the kids won't speak at all; I wouldn't dismiss the first option, given we seem to be causing more deaths that this kids had, but I think the second option is more adapted to our current reality.

Takahashi left the kid alone in the floor; there was no use in trying to hold him, he had no more pulse.

- You see, Takahashi – Near continued – these kids are clearly following a code, like a silent vow. We won't get any information from them, at least not more than we'll get blood. I say we better focus on that website; we may get more information from there… Now, please Takahashi, take this dead kid off here; it's quite depressing…

He nodded and left the room, to call someone.

- Fine, now Nanami; what's the information we have so far? – Near turned to a girl who worked in a laptop, not stopping typing things. She was trying to acceed the main system of a website, denoted as: K.A.P. where teenagers could log in and apply to become part of the Kira Action Program, a criminal underground organization that recruited young to "fight" criminals, following the Kira modus operandi.

- I still don't find the main source of the website – she answered, from behind her framed glasses – it's been taking me a while, given there are every time more and more people from all the world uploading and a lot of traffic in it, it's hard to find the center of it… there's only one way… but…

- What is it, Nanami? Please, don't hesitate – Near asked her, as a pair of paramedics came by to pick the dead boy.

- I'll have to cancel the uploading and broadcasting on the page – she explained – that means they'll find out right away we're searching for them, and in case I succeed on getting their location, we'll have very little time to set the troops on the right location.

Near nodded – fine then, I'll arrange the rest; meanwhile, you do what you have to.

--

(flashback)

_- Sayu! Sayu! Where do you think you're going? – Her mother yelled at her as she approached the door – You have nowhere to go! WE have no one anymore!_

_- You have no one – she corrected her – I have myself, and I have a life to live._

_- Sayu! How come…? – Her mother asked her, almost begging- we're a family!_

_- is that so? – Sayu stopped, halfway in the entrance – You just said the opposite: having no one else in the world doesn't make us both a family and, from where I can see it, ever since Light died, you never cared a bit for me, all you did was moan all day about US being alone… You didn't even remember that I was kidnapped because of him just a few months before… YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE WHEN THEY RAPED ME!_

_Her mother dropped herself in the kitchen floor – Please, Sayu… Don't go… I promise to change… we can stand together from now on…_

_- It's late now – Sayu walked towards her – and you're no use…_

_She kicked her, in the stomach and the sound of it and her moan just brighten her and encouraged her to keep on hitting harder every time._

(End of Flashback)

--

- NO USE! NO USE AT ALL! – Sayu hit and kicked on her stomach.

- I'm sorry, Sayu! – The girl that curled in the floor begged her; she had blood coming from several injuries caused by Sayu's kicks.

- Sayu, leave her alone – Another girl came from behind her – she's got enough of you already…

Sayu stopped kicking – I see you're back from your rounds, Ai – she whipped away the sweat from her face – and, as always, you have to protect the little people…

The beautiful 18-year-old that had just stopped Sayu from almost killing a girl, helped her up and nodded – Indeed… you're very hard in your punishments, and I should know; I was your first pupil…

- But you tried – Sayu replied as the beaten up girl, came out the room – I could see you trying; I could see your desire for blood, Aideen…

The girl just stood there, not answering – Never call me Aideen again, you know that's not my name… and yes, I wanted blood, but that doesn't mean I want to be here more than them; they signed up for a reason, they believe in you… besides, I still don't know if I joined for the right reasons…

- You're here – Sayu gave a little giggle – and thanks to you, The Kira Action Program is a reality; as you said, you were the first.

Sayu left the room and Ai was left alone. She sighed heavily, before calling back the girl that had been wounded – Come here, Kaede, you need to be healed…

The little girl came back and sat beside her in a table; she must've been around 12 or 13.

- Now what did you do? – Ai asked her

- I said Light, instead of Kira – Kaoru answered as Ai passed a piece of cotton with alcohol in a wound she had in the lip.


	3. No Pain, No Learn

**Disc: I Own nothing…**

**Note: This has been inspired in some part by Battle Royale and Wanted, so if it reminds you of them a little, it's not really coincidence… Some girl on girl action here… not much… but just in case someone feels weird about it…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

"No pain, no learn"

Ai had finally finished up with Kaede; she walked to the room that Sayu had given her to sleep.

She lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling: she remembered how she had met Sayu… when it all had started:

She was just 13 and she had found the website: "The Kira Action Program"

She had been beaten up by her mother just a few minutes before, so it wasn't a surprise she had felt interested by it. "Want revenge?" that was the main phrase, on top of it "Sign up here". She had answered it mostly as a joke, but it wasn't a joke what happened a few weeks later

She had received via mail, a plane ticket to Japan; she remembered shocking by it… how was she supposed to go to Japan?! But she wasn't having much time to think; the flight was scheduled for a week later, but she had cleared her mind and her thoughts over that plane ticket when her mother beat her up again that evening.

So she had her stuff packed and she walked over to the airport: her mother's signature wasn't hard to fake for the permission; she had always been able to fake it for her school grades. So she held her backpack in her shoulders with a lot of difficulty given she had a huge bruise there, and then she passed over the waiting room into the plane.

She slept most of the flight time from the U.S. to Japan. She was woken up by the same smiling flight attendant when she arrived.

She left the plane, into a new stranger country, which language she didn't know, and it wasn't until she was in the waiting room she found out she had made a very big stupidity. Ai sat in a bench next to an old Japanese man who read the newspaper and a woman who carried a baby, not knowing what to do next: she was lost! And the biggest possibility was that someone had pulled a prank on her and she had fallen for it.

She looked around for a while, waiting for a hidden camera to appear, but instead she found a 17 year old girl, who held a paper with the name "Aideen" on it. So it wasn't a joke…

She walked by up to her – Hello?

Sayu Yagami smiled – Are you Aideen? – Her English was quite good.

- Ai – she corrected her.

She'd never guess what would be happening the next months in that old building.

- Harder! – Sayu screamed at her as she punched Ai in the face – I can hardly feel you!

Ai returned her the punch, right in her stomach and tried to connect a second punch, but Sayu moved.

- If you'd just stand! – Ai exclaimed; she was sweating all over and she had a cut in her lip and her right eye was bruised.

- If I were your mother? – Sayu asked, giving away an evil smirk – I bet you wouldn't have so much mercy… just remember: she never eased it on you…

- SHUT UP! –Ai punched her away hardly, so hard she even fell on the floor. But instead of complaining, she just laughed away.

- You're learning now, Ai…

But right when Sayu stepped back up, Ai hit her again with as much fury as before, but Sayu wouldn't let herself fall again, this time: she walked to her, held her and kissed her.

- Wha-what?! – Ai asked as she pushed her away.

- You're very pretty – Sayu kept her evil grin – I couldn't help it.

Ai stood shocked for a second and then she had to skip Sayu's fist. She obviously had tried to confuse her so she could win the fight. So Ai gave a fist back at her, which landed right in her nose, making it bleed.

- Fine – Sayu told her, still grinning, as she tried to contain the bleeding with her hand – It's over for today.

They both walked to their old dusty bedrooms; Sayu smiled as she looked the blood on her face, falling down her nose, she touched her lips with one finger, remembering the kiss she just had given Ai; meanwhile, Ai passed a piece of cotton with alcohol over her bleeding wounds and threw herself heavily in the bed:

_- Tricky bitch! – _She thought as she passed a finger over her lips – _you just can't stand losing, right?_

For the next months, Sayu kept on kissing her almost in every fist fight and Ai had to keep on fighting after that. Up until a year later; Sayu was in the floor and Ai's feet was in her throat.

- You're killing me, Ai? – Sayu grinned, from under the blood that covered her face.

- If I have to – Ai didn't move her feet; she could kill her if she wanted to. And she wanted to: she was sick of the idea she had for "trainings"; they had just been fist fighting for a year. She hadn't been able to revenge for the time she had been beaten up by her mother; it wasn't even a difference between being there, and home.

- You can't – Sayu exclaimed, grinning – You belong to me!

- I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! – Ai shouted out with rage, but Sayu managed to freed herself and kissed her again.

- Now, you tell me you don't belong to me – Sayu whispered evilly as she moved around her neck with her tongue. But Ai couldn't move at all, even she tried to fight her. Sayu was now unbuttoning her blouse.

- Wait! – Ai begged her, but Sayu didn't listen to her at all and she stopped refusing. So maybe she was right: she belonged to her.

--

Over the years she had been helping Sayu with the organization, she had seen her doing the same with almost every girl that had come. But Sayu always excused herself claiming she was "her favorite".

It had been 5 years now, since she had left the U.S. and Ai had been killing for the K.A.P. since the day after Sayu and her had sex. And she was officially second in the organization, but for some reason she had always felt like she was Sayu's doll, somehow. Even when they started to receive more applications for the

Like the time she had came back to the U.S. for what Sayu called "revenge":

Ai stood in front of the place that once was her house; she enclosed her hand into a fist with anger, it was now time. She had been preparing for that moment.

So she entered, with no need for knocking the door, she knew her mother wasn't used to lock the door; she was probably drunk somewhere in the house.

Sayu followed her in her way to the kitchen; the walls were stained and a few chairs that had been thrown to the walls were now broken in the floor.

- Mom knows how to party, huh? – Sayu asked away, with her usual evil grin.

- shut up! – Ai whispered to her when she entered the kitchen: her mother was there, lying, drunk and dirty. She looked down at her, half disgusted half angry.

- Ai? – She looked up to face her and asked her; she could see several teeth were missing now in her mouth, and the rest that was left were as dirty as the rest of her – You came back! I knew you'd come back… and who's your friend? I'm sorry I don't have much to offer you…

- You have nothing – Ai interrupted her – and nothing you could give me would ever make me stay in this place…

Her mother looked up at her and saw the anger in her eyes; she had turned her home into a pig's house, something disgusting, just as she always did – I admit it's a little dirty, but…

- But you'd clean it? – Sayu laughed away – No offense Ai, but I see now why you left this place… it sucks…

- This is not about you! – Ai held her throat tightly in her fist – You don't get to speak in here!

- Ai! Let that girl go! – Her mother ordered her as she managed to stand up – I know why you came here… so let her go: this is between you and me.

Ai turned to her: - Fine, so you understand I just cannot live knowing you're still alive…

Her mother nodded – I knew it the moment you left: you'd be back here just for one reason, and it wasn't exactly forgiving me…

Ai let go off Sayu, who looked at this with excitement and went over to her mother; she tried to throw a fist over to her but Ai held her fist inside hers; she sure was stronger than the last time she remembered. Then Ai kicked her in the stomach and made her fall again, rolled up in the floor. Ai kicked over and over, as her mother laid helpless.

- Well done, Ai – Sayu pat her in the shoulder as they walked out the house.

- I didn't do it for your recognition… - Ai said, darkly – I just wanted to get rid of her…

- Well, then I think we must change your name, given Aideen has always been a curse for you… - Sayu shrugged her shoulders – how about Aiko (forgiveness)? I think it suits you.

- Just shut up – Ai walked in front of her, and didn't spoke until they were back at the old building that worked as headquarters.


	4. Death and his Relatives

**Disc: Own nothing, but Ai… and this small idea I had of what could be a good continuation of Death Note.**

**Summary: Near and his teams are now over the trace of the new "Kira", and so they find out he's not very far from Light Yagami himself.**

**If someone out there is reading this: PLEASE, REVIEW!! or I will stop writing...**

"Death and all his relatives"

- Fine, Nana – Near spoke to the girl who had spent 3 days in front of the computer now – It's all set, just let me know when you're ready so I can send the signal.

- Ok – Nanami nodded as she kept on typing things on her laptop – I'm almost there, Near… - after a few minutes of unceasing typing by her, she gave Near the signal. – I'm getting there, I'm finally getting the main source of the website.

She kept on typing for a few more minutes and then she exclaimed: - I've got the address! It's on…

But the strange silence that fell in-between made Near ask her – What happened, Nanami?

- This is the address… of Mr. Yagami – she announced – the former Light's address…

- This must be a joke! – Takahashi exclaimed – must be a trap!

- Or not – Near added – for what I understand, the remaining Yagami's left the house a few years ago… probably the current habitants found out about Light Yagami living in that place when he started out as Kira and used its address to start their own Kira… which means we're wasting time here by making this questions… so Mr. Takahashi, please tell the police we have set in that area to go to that address right now.

--

It was dark and the house was alone… dirty, dusty, alone…

They kicked down the door, dressed in their cop suits, armed with their guns, covered with huge transparent shields.

But she wouldn't oppose any resistance at all, she couldn't anyway. She saw the lights, the last lights she'd saw… she closed her eyes slowly…

- Pull her up! – One of the cops shouted, she heard him from away like an echo.

She didn't fall on the floor; couples of hands held her as she fell; they pulled her back up and tried to make her sit in the chair again.

- Call an ambulance! – One of the cops shouted – this woman is in a very delicate state!

She heard sirens from far, but after this she went almost completely blank.

--

- Take a sit – Sayu ordered her as she pointed up to the chair beside her desk – as I told you, there's something very important we should discuss…

Ai took a seat and looked deep inside her – Now what's the deal? I'm not killing enough criminals per night? Well, let me tell you, there's not much to do these days; criminals had decreased over a 65...

- It's not that – Sayu interrupted her – It's about Kira…

- Everything we do is about Kira – Ai added

- Would you shut up? – Sayu stood up and hit her desk; Ai didn't actually move at all. – Fine, the thing here is: I found out how Light killed criminals…

Ai crossed her legs and looked deeply inside her eyes – How?

Sayu took a folder from the cabinet of her desk that had been closed up with key and handed it to her; it contained pictures of a small black notebook – He killed with a notebook?

Sayu nodded on her question – That's a Death Note; any name you write down, if you have the person's face in your mind, dies within 40 seconds of a heart attack.

- And where's that notebook? – Ai asked right away, which surprised Sayu; she was waiting for a laugh or a sign that she didn't believe the notebook was real.

- As far as I can tell, the notebook my brother owned was returned to its Shinigami owner – Sayu explained and Ai made a small gesture at the sound of the word "Shinigami", but didn't intervene at all in the conversation – but, records I found show there's a second note, in the hands of the Japan police.

Ai folded her arms and her legs and thought about it for a second, before adding: - let's pretend I believe the whole death note and Shinigami thing. The question there would be; why's it related to me?

--

- They're related? – Takahashi asked Near – Sayu Yagami's the new Kira?

- calling her the new "Kira" would be giving her too much credit: she just wants to follow Light's steps… and I must say she's doing a poor attempt to do so: Light was a lot smarter than her, and he owned a Death Note, so he needed no one working on his side, unlike her. – Near answered him, as he played around with dices.

- It's not gonna be easy to find her, though – Nanami added – she's smart enough to know where to hide: she's been gone from home and no one has seen her in 5 years.

- When was the last time someone saw her? – Takahashi asked away.

- We have a security video taken from the airport – Nanami answered – she was picking up a girl that arrived to the country from the U.S… I searched the face of the girl and found a picture of someone called "Aideen Rose Hall" that matches her description. She happens to have disappeared around the time when Sayu was spotted in the airport.

- Her first follower – Near whispered.

- In fact – Nanami told him – Searching through the records of the website, I found her application form: she was one of the first 5 to sign in.

- Sayu must've seen something on her that she might have like, to choose to be her first pupil and to bring her to Japan – Near stood up behind Nanami to check on her laptop screen; he saw the picture of the young Aideen, she was a beautiful 12 year old with green eyes and brown curly hair, underneath it there was a note, written by Aideen, explaining her situation with her mother and claiming she wanted revenge. – All of the kids that sign in write notes like this?

Nanami shook her head – Aideen was first and last doing so, probably Sayu thought she wanted revenge enough…

- So she brought her in – Near finished her sentence.

- We have clues over that girl – Takahashi intervened – she's already been search by the U.S. police; apparently she was seen back home two years after she was reported disappeared and her mother was found death next day, as for Aideen she disappeared again.

- Revenge – Near told away as he came back to his usual spot in the floor – So, Sayu wasn't really wrong; she wanted revenge enough.

- Also, she's been recognized by witnesses to the deaths of five criminals – Takahashi added – she's in trouble…

- Well, what it tells me – Near concluded – is that Sayu needed a second in charge and found on it on Aideen; she must have a close relationship with her, so if want to knock Sayu down, we have to do it through Aideen.


	5. How To Start a Criminal Organization

**Disc: Own nothing but Ai…**

**Summary: Flashback of how Sayu managed to put together The Kira Action Program organization, her feelings about Ai and more…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEWWW!!**

"How to Start a Criminal Organization"

- You're Aideen? – She asked away to the foreign girl that had just come towards her.

- Ai – she corrected her – I hate people calling me Aideen…

Sayu didn't ask anything else, only nodded and drove Ai to the "headquarters" of her brand new organization.

She had crashed down Light's account a few months ago and bought an old abandoned building once used for storage.

- Cozy… - Ai exclaimed and her words were deeply stained with irony.

- It's not much, I know – Sayu didn't really try to apologize, she was in fact showing off – but once it's all settled, this is gonna be the most powerful organization on earth.

Ai nodded – You have pretty big expectations out of this bunch of trash…

Sayu gave away a laugh – I do have… but you'll see it WILL be what I tell you – she licked her lips as she thought if the idea of reaching the goal that Light didn't: a better world… she'd do anything to reach it, ANYTHING!

--

- You surely know how to reach your goals, Sayu – the man walked away from the bed and started dressing up again – I must admit you have a special gift to get what you want. And give others what they want…

- I gave you what you wanted – Sayu sat on the bed looking towards him, she had only the sheets covering her nudity – will you give me what I want? – She emphasized the word "I".

- You can have anything you want – he answered giving away a little laugh – and I keep my promise that I will finance your little organization… as long as you keep financing me with your favors…

Sayu saw the lustful look in his eyes – "this man's a pig, all I need is to keep on coming for a few more nights… that'll do" – she thought.

And so, she came by for the next 5 weeks; sometimes daily, sometimes she skipped one day, or two but he didn't complain at all. At least she kept coming…

- How about me helping you finance yourself? – Sayu proposed him one night as he kissed her neck.

- How would you do it? – He asked as he passed his fingers through her waist in a gentle gesture.

- Killing your competence – she answered, he stopped kissing her and stood up to see in her eyes in case there was a sign of a lie or a joke; there was not.

- You could do it? – He asked again, more interested than scared.

- Well… you see, my partner Ai is getting tired of not really having any action…

- Ai can come with us if she feels bored – he gave a giggle as he embraced her, but Sayu didn't really lean back down.

- You shall never touch her! – She told him between rage and jealousy – she's not a toy, you heard me?

- I understand – he put his hands up as a sign of rendition – I won't touch her! I don't know her anyways…

--

- It was supposed to be about "justice", right? – Ai exclaimed bitterly from under her usual tone – Our targets were criminals not businessmen…

- Justice needs money too – Sayu replied – and there are only few ways to get money; and you just said I couldn't keep on using the girls to get the money…

- Prostitution counts as a crime – Ai cleared – even more when they're underage.

- And so does murder…

- We kill to save, remember?

- fine, well… - Sayu pushed away the possibility – If we count out with that possibility, the only way out we have is killing for money; I cannot keep on asking money from Take, his finances aren't the best lately and he insists on meeting you…

- There's no way I'd…

- That's why I ask for this special deal: I knew you wouldn't agree, but give the circumstances, it's the only way we have out.

- Fine, do it – Ai shrugged her shoulders – But you cannot use any other members of the program: I will do it with you, only us.

--

Sayu had always been jealous of Ai, in a sick crazy way: she had been able to revenge all her years of being mistreated and let down by her mother. She had been able to fulfill her purpose. Sayu hadn't been able to kill those kids, the ones that years ago had raped her.

Also, Ai had that weird duality she envied a lot; she could be a bloody killer when it came to "her duty", but she seemed quite fund of the kids they raised up; helping them when they were wounded, and helping them enhance their protective and attacking skills. Ai was like the mother inside the organization, and Sayu was the uptight and grumpy dad always telling them off. Sayu was the old bitter lady no one came to talk to, no one but Ai; she was TOO damn good to leave her alone and send her to hell, as she had to.

Sayu kicked the floor bitterly and gave away a loud groan; Ai made her sick and obsessed her at the same time. Ai was perfect, so perfect Sayu couldn't command on her any more without thinking she was being too stupid to tell something to her. In fact, she was SO DAMN perfect she had refused to put Sayu down, when she could have; she could be the first in command but resigned to be second on Sayu's shadow.

- "That stupid little girl!" – Sayu thought spitting anger from her inner words – "Who does she think she is to bother me like this? I don't need her!"

But Sayu lied through and through; she needed Ai more than she could admit. She was her balance and her love. Sayu had lost the balance long ago; always being kind and sweet and becoming angry and full of revenge desires after they raped her. Ai had found a way to control her, despite all she had been through with her mother.


	6. Use me and Kill me

**Disc: Do not own Death Note**

**Summary: Sayu had given Ai a VERY important mission…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASEEE!!**

"Use me and kill me"

Ai shivered as she stood in the interrogation room, in front of Takahashi; she had her eyes blinded and her arms handcuffed behind her back.

- I-I will talk, I promise – she said, faking a weak tone – But I wanna speak with Near…

Takahashi felt shocked by this – how do you know…?

- Bring her in – Near ordered Takahashi from a small speaker set in the corner of the interrogation room, Takahashi took Ai by one of her arms and dragged her to Near's presence.

- I don't know where she got her information, but… - Takahashi started explaining Near, but he cut him off:

- I AM Near – he stated to Ai – now, what do you say about it?

- I have to see you – she said, almost as an order – I need you to know it all…

- Did you search her? – Near asked to Takahashi.

He nodded – no Shinigami eyes or Death Note either.

- Fine, uncover her eyes – Near nodded and Takahashi did as he told him.

Ai glared over to Near, he was nothing like she thought he'd be: He looked like 12 years old, or younger; she couldn't quite deduce certainly, but Sayu had told her he was 18. Anyways, the fact he had soft white hair and wore white pijamas made him look younger. He was building a small dice city.

- I am Ai – she spoke up right away, in a secure tone – and I can give you every information you wish about the K.A.P.

- Why? – Near asked her, and Ai was surprised; that wasn't the question she expected to hear first.

She looked up to Takahashi and then back to Near's head; he was looking down on his dice buildings – I have my reasons…

Near didn't speak for a few minutes, then asked Takahashi to leave the room, he felt taken aback, but followed his directions a few seconds later.

Ai stood in front of him, still hand-tied looking directly to his white hair, he looked down at his dices.

- What are you here exactly for? – he asked coldly – I can tell you're not here to tell your friend Sayu on…

Ai seemed unimpressed he knew about Sayu; she had been warned it'd be so. – Well, I came here to get the death note… - her answer came with no need for lies.

- Death note – Near repeated rather than ask.

- Yes – Ai's voice was clear and loud.

- How are you supposed to get it? – Near asked her, not really interrupting his actual action.

- I was supposed – Ai started unbuttoning her blouse – to give you something back…

Near looked up for once; Ai had started undressing already.

- Good move – he admitted – but I don't think we have enough privacy here…

Ai stopped right when she was about to undo her bra. She hid her surprise by adding: - what do you suggest then?

Near didn't give her a direct answer, but asked Takahashi back inside; Ai barely had time to put her blouse back on before he entered.

- Takahashi, I might need some time with this girl – he ordered him – book the suite of the current hotel where I am staying for the night.

Takahashi nodded – you might need anything else?

Near shook his head – It'd only take us one night to get what we want from each other, I can assure you…

--

Sayu stood walking from side to side in her bedroom: she had ordered the rest of the organization to work without her (she had shouted everyone to leave her alone), her face was tomato red and her hands were sweating. She kicked repeatedly on the floor and on the couch nest to her in frustration, but she had to let it happen, Ai was her secret weapon, one that Near wouldn't resist; she was bringing her the Death Note.

Her anger raised at the thought of Ai touching him, whoever he happened to be; jealousy steamed her thoughts like a bunch of hot lava running inside her brains. She wanted this to be over already: she wanted Ai back now!

- Sayu? – Kaede's face appeared on the door – I'm really sorry to interrupt you but…

- WHAT?! – Sayu's voice was louder than usual.

Kaede entered the room and after gazing over a while, scared. She gave away her small hand up to Sayu's cheek.

- Don't worry, Ai will be fine…

Sayu didn't retreat to her touch but sided her head towards it. Of course she knew Ai would be ok, there was no doubt about it; she was strong enough to handle everything that may come, who she was worried about was HERSELF; she was unsure if she might see her the same way once it was all over, she was jealous and possessive and knowing that someone else had touched her besides her could probably change her feelings for her, or worse, break her heart.

Kaede hushed her as she pulled her into the nearest couch – I promise to be here, I AM missing her too… - Sayu's head rested in Kaede's shoulder for a while. A few minutes later she found herself snoring silently.

--

Near took a dice and placed it on top of the pile: he had asked Takahashi to send Ai to the suite already, so he was alone with Nana.

- Be careful, Near – Nana waned him – she might be dangerous.

Near didn't respond, only kept looking down to his finally finished dice-city. He knew she WAS dangerous in more than one way, but that really didn't mind right now. He was smarter than anything she could ever try: she had come to him with no need for any search she was the only way up to Sayu. For what he knew, he was just receiving a little pleasure that night, and also get the information he needed.

The knocks on the suite door weren't late that night, Ai shuddered before opening it: the albino stood there curling a small piece of hair in her index finger.

- Good night – she received him with a smile, and taken away by curiosity kissed him.

He was warm, which wasn't a surprise for her; she thought he'd be pretty warm inside those white pijamas. Her hands grabbed his soft white hair for a while; it was hard to separate from him, she had liked his warmth.

Near got dragged by her to the bed; he moved clumsily but didn't retreat to any move he made; he wanted this, it was just sex after all, any thinking human would take it of course.

He was dropped by her in the bed, after she closed and locked the door. Her kisses weren't late either; she passed her hands through his abdomen gently as she ran with her tongue through his neck.

It was weird for her to have control; usually Sayu was the one taking over all the power in their relationship. But right now she was following her own rhythm and Near didn't seem to bother about it.

When she started unbuttoning Near's, she could sense a small shivering caused by the contact of her cold fingertips on his warm white soft skin. It made her take more awareness of how young he seemed to be.

- are you ok? – She asked him, truly worried – you want me to stop?

He gazed to her, and she could see his eyes for the first time, then he shook his head: - you're just cold.

Ai chuckled – fine – but she took one second more to get back into undressing him; his eyes were strangely calming.

He noticed it, and smiled, but not the kinds smile that Ai thought he was giving her, but a smile of "victory"; she had bite the bait, she was probably thinking he was following the game.

On the other hand, Ai had seen that little cute smile upon his face; she had felt warm and it had nothing to do with the share of body temperature. She was feeling differently than ever before, a tenderness that Sayu had never given her before, and probably would NEVER do.

**Just in case you wonder: Near IS using Ai, she thinks she'll get the death note... but wether if she gets it or not, will be up on the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Three Sides of the Same Damn Coin

**Disc: Do NOT own Death Note, for as much as I'd like it**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Three sides of the same damn coin"

Ai rubbed gently on Near's arm as she cuddled beside him. it was over, it was supposed to at least. She was getting the Death Note and get back to the headquarters safe, just as she had promised Sayu.

Sayu…

She couldn't help but to think about her, even she had her head layd in Near's chest; she had always been under her insane commands (even sleeping with Near was one of them). It was hard to tell that she had come to escape from a dysfunctional family to fall into the arms of a crazy, obsessive, frustrated bitch with a visible tendency to sociopathic behaviors.

But right now she was lying on that albino guy's bed, sharing a tender embrace; it was utterly weird the bliss she was feeling right in the moment, sharing a bed with a complete stranger was supposed to be harder than this, wasn't it? But it had been easier and (even) more pleasant than it had been with Sayu ever before. She even could cynically feel thankful about that "mission" that had been so pleasuring.

- How about the death note? – She asked him lazily, passing a hand over his white soft hair.

Near looked down at her, blankly and answered: - there's no death note

Ai's blissful feeling disappeared in that instant – but…

- I never promised I'd it to you – he stated – only agreed to take what you offered me as your part of the deal.

- That gives me right to ask for YOUR part – she insisted.

He gave it a small thinking, about a few minutes then he added – Fine, I'll give you your death note.

Ai tried to smile at it, but there was something else, hiding behind his nice agreement – what do you want for it?

- We're both following the deal as we should, right? I don't ask for anything else but what you've just given me- Near answered, remaining expressionless – just a small happiness, even it was just for the moment.

Ai noticed a slight tone of sadness and noticed how lonely he happened to be; being a genius and solving really hard cases wouldn't give him a lot of friends, would it?

--

- There – Ai dropped the little black notebook on Sayu's desk; she jumped off her chair at the sight of her.

She only looked at her and didn't move or gave her an answer either; she was still DAMN scared of how she would react.

- What?! Aren't you happy I got you your little toy? – Ai asked her in a exasperated tone, as she folded her arms.

- Th-thanks – Sayu replied, looking down on her feet.

Aiko was surprised by her reaction, but instead of worrying and asking her "what was the matter", as she would have done before (Near?) she got the braveness out of Sayu's weakness and added:

- I'm going out – she let out a malevolent smile and stormed off the room before Sayu could say anything else.

Sayu threw herself on her chair, again; she was angry at herself now: she had shown weakness for the first time. She knew it'd happen eventually, especially in front of Ai, but that was NOT the answering she was expecting from her at all, she would expect some kind of tenderness, but maybe she was mad. And she couldn't blame her about it.

But she wouldn't quit on her either; Ai had seen it, Kaede had seen it too, she was weak but she was not stupid. She was not letting Ai think she had some power over her (even she knew it was true) and either think she had power over the organization SHE had brought up, that SHE had built.

She ran after her, just to spot her getting into a black car. Her rage grew bigger and bigger; she knew exactly where she was heading and incidentally, why.

She kicked on the wall of the storage building and groaned. What the hell was Ai thinking?!

- AIDEEN! - She shouted to the moving car – GET BACK HERE, YOU WHORE!! YOU'LL BE DAMN SORRY!!

She threw herself on the floor, shaking; this was not good. Then she realized it wasn't just a normal weakness, that she hadn't crashed down about stress and an overload of work: she had crashed down about Aideen. Her sick desire for her and her obsession over every move she made had driven her to madness. Aideen was her most lethal disease, and now she was cheating on her. Her fist fell hard into the pavement under her as a few tears did their way up to it.

- You'll be damn sorry – she repeated at last, sobbing.

**Short, huh? Well, I had some kind of writer's block… but I am currently working on the next chapter to make it for it…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Luck, Love and Life

**Disc: Do not own Death Note… at all **

"Luck, Love and Life"

(3 months later)

- You'll regret it – Sayu exclaimed angrily from under her breath, she had been running behind that black car for the hundredth time and finally got to chase it up to the hotel were Ai and Near were having sex (for the hundredth time, too). She was almost out of breath, but she could hold enough energy to fill her insides with pure anger.

The sight of those two naked bodies in that bed ached in her eyes and in her heart (which she had given as dead long ago).

Ai quickly jumped off the bed and covered herself with one of the blankets; Near only stood in the bed, looking at both girls with expressionless eyes.

- What are you doing here? – Ai asked her – You have no right to…

Sayu's hand reached her throat before she could finish the sentence. Ai mumbled words no one could understand, while she grabbed Sayu's hands tightly trying to get them off her.

- I have the right to do whatever I want to – Sayu whispered rage fully in her ears – and I can kill you if I want to, you whore…

But Sayu didn't want so, apparently; cause Ai fell on the floor a second later. It took her a while to recover her breath, but once she did her own hurtful words came out: - Even if you ever dared to kill me, you wouldn't stand yourself, Sayu; who will clean up for all your mistakes if I'm gone?

Sayu looked down at her; her blanket had barely fallen off and the light that came through the window made her soft skin gain a strange glimmer - You're not perfect, Ai – she stated coldly – I used to think you were, but that was before you made THIS horrible mistake. I honestly thought you were smarter.

Ai was too mad to actually ask her what she was talking about, but Sayu had to clear her point: - This little stupid kid's been using you only to get to me – Ai's eyes couldn't help to gaze over him, Sayu laughed away to it – You thought he liked you? Please, Ai! I thought you already knew the difference between being loved and used…

Ai felt disgusted at it, at Sayu, at Near, at the whole situation but mostly at herself for letting both of them use her all along; there was no difference in what Sayu and Near were doing. She stood up and handed her arms up to Near: - You should've arrested me from the first day.

Near didn't make any move, until 10 seconds later he called Takahashi on her cell phone – I have Aideen Hall and Sayu Yagami, get the team ready on the suite and around the hotel.

Sayu threw herself on him, full of anger – YOU BASTARD! OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT ARRESTING ME!

But, before she could touch an inch of Near, Ai stood in-between, with a gun in her hand, pointing out to Sayu's forehead.

- You don't dare touch him.

This was actually the first time Near ever moved: he went backwards and searched in the night table to realize where Ai had taken her gun from.

Sayu breathed heavily between rage and fear, she was shaking holding in herself the frustration she felt for not being able to harm on Near at all or escape an imminent arrest , her words shook as well: - Why do you protect him? He just treated you as shit!

- The way you've done it all this years – Ai answered still aiming with her gun towards her forehead – you never had any mercy on me.

- I loved you, Ai – Sayu's hand shook as she tried to put the gun away; it was rather shocking Ai's strength and impassible face even up to her confession. – HE DOESN'T FEEL A THING ABOUT YOU!

- And yet he treated me better than you, who "loved" me; your worst mistake was never showing me any kindness, Sayu: now you're locked in a room with me and Near, about to be arrested cause I brought you to it.

Sayu retreated from Ai and dropped herself in a far and dark corner of the room; she didn't want Near or Ai to see was crying and awaited for the moment when they'd come to arrest her.

Ai dropped her gun on the floor and dressed up, trying to avoid completely eye contact with Near.

Takahashi and his police crew didn't take long to arrive; Ai and Sayu didn't oppose and as for Near, he only nodded to Takahashi thankfully before he took both girls out.

--

Blood and death all around her: Kaede wasn't supposed to see it happen, not to see it going down, she was there to get a new family, to get a better world than the insecure and stupid madness she had been into since she was born. She wasn't supposed to be right inbetween all that right now.

"Follow the Code"

That stupid code Sayu had created to make sure her ass was safe, the stupid rules created to protect only her and meant to do good at no one else but herself. Stained in blood was that code and no matter Kaoru's promise she wouldn't follow it, but of course there were thousands of kids and teenagers all around the world that had promised on the code too and just as easily as they had murdered for it, they had no problem to give away their own blood and lives.

She kneeled in the middle of the room – they're coming soon – she repeated in her head and covered her face with her hands: she was done watching all that blood, even she could feel it soaking her feet and legs.

She lost the track of the time, before they came inside the old storage building and found her in the middle of the room, full with blood and crying hysterically.

The sight was just disturbing: death bodies of about hundreds of children and teenagers lying all over the building and the blood spilled from their wounds made huge red stains on the floor.

They took Kaede, the only one who remained alive and sent a special forensic group to remove the bodies.

- I need to see him – Kaede told one of the cops while she traveled in the backseat of a police car.

**Well, this one's kinda short too... and I think I might be reaching the ending of this story... so it could be one of the last chapters, or not? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Rebellion and Revelation

**Disc: Own NOTHING but Kaede and Ai…**

**PLEASE make my day and leave a Review!**

Rebellion and Revelation

- We can declare her "mentally unstable" – Takahashi proposed Near; this was the third night in a row that he had commanded to bring Ai to the interrogatory room, as he only stood outside watching her from the glass.

There was actually no need to interrogate her: Sayu had already confessed everything but Near always came with details he "needed" to know, like matching Sayu's confession with hers or interrogate her about her mother's death (she had confessed she had killed her as revenge) .

- she's a criminal – he stated emotionless – she's killed people out of a wrong idea of what justice should be and most of all SHE KNOWS IT; she IS mentally unstable, but that won`t free her from being condemned. She's been under the shield of "victim" most of her life and it won't work just now.

Takahashi nodded, before leaving to take Ai back to her cell.

Near moved slowly out of the building and rode the black car that awaited for him outside. He had thought about it before: freeing her and… and what? Of course he had NEVER been the romantic kind (not that he could actually know, on his 17 years, Ai had been the first "personal" relationship he ever held) and letting Ai free from her condemn would only lead to a serious wrestle between his principles as the detective of the case and what (he thought, cause he was still not certain) he felt about Ai.

It all had occurred to him in a second: he always thought of Ai as the "victim", the weak one, always seconding Sayu so she'd protect her. But he had found out it was actually not true at all the moment she had stepped between Sayu and him, daring to point at her with a gun; Sayu had actually been the one hiding behind Ai.

Something in that small moment of strength had lightened up something really deep inside him; the moment she had proved him wrong once and for all.

But to be honest, they had nothing to offer each other right now; Ai could've been free and he could've not been the detective meant to imprison her but then, what could they do? Living happily ever after was not a believable option.

All he had left to do is to continue the investigation to his last consequences; he still had that girl Kaede to interrogate.

---

- There – Kaede put a small cardboard box on the table before her – inside it it's the "Kira Action Program Code" created by Sayu Yagami; she made us all sign it and promise to follow it, even Ai.

Near nodded – So it was under Sayu's terms that someone joined the organization?

- Everything – Kaede nodded – Ai was there to teach us self-defense, gun use and everything we should've known; she was like a mother to us, Sayu was only who commanded our "missions".

- And what were those missions about, exactly? – Near asked.

- Well, they depended on Sayu's mood – she replied comfortably; she was happy she could help on Sayu's case – sometimes it was just patrolling the streets looking for criminals and kill them away, sometimes she gave us someone in special that we had to make "disappear". And when she was out of money, she'd pick a few of the girls to "serve" a businessman; but rumor was that after Ai forbid her to do so, they started killing for money. Mostly businessmen…

Near looked up at her and she could take a hint of worry in his eyes for a second.

- Ai never went there – she explained – just as she refused for Sayu to take us with them, she refused to go herself; and if there was someone who'd take at least a little bit of respect from Sayu, it was her.

He didn't reply at all, only stood up and made to walk out the room.

- She was happy, Near – Kaede told him before he could walk out the door, which made him stop instantly – she was rarely happy before she met you… and you made her happy for a while.

- That was what she was supposed to feel – he stated as coldly as he could – she was supposed to think I was feeling happy about her too… it was just a matter of how the game was played.

Kaede didn't catch surprise on his answer, but raised an eyebrow – You could do better, you know? You could be together right now.

He walked out, with nothing else to say and ordered Takahashi to take Kaede to her cell and bring the "code" to him afterwards.

**I wanted to make this really short and rush into the next chapter, which will be "The Kira Action Program Code"... all the rules Sayu Yagami made out, PLEASE REVIEW! and yes, I am on the final chapters!!!**


	10. The KAP code

**A/N: I'm sorry! I've had this on my notebook for a while!!! **** Hope you don't hate me for not uploading earlier…**

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!**

"The K.A.P. Code"

_Anyone willing to become part of the Organization must know the following rules __and sign them with the promise of NEVER failing any one of them, for them being only simple steps to achieve the desired justice and peace in the world._

_Rule __number one: "Loyalty"_

_Loyalty must be shown by each of the members of the Organization towards each other and especially with their leader and founder of the Organization._

_You must rather die, before even letting yourself slip out any little detail about the organization (in case of being under arrest)._

Sayu took hold of a sharp piece of glass; it was HER time to do it.

She had broken a window just a few seconds before, but not with intentions of escape; instead, she was planning to "follow the code" (for the first time ever).

A bitter laughter seemed to be remembering her she hadn't actually created those rules to obey them herself but to protect her safety.

Protect her safety? Save her? It was funny how she had ended up despite her rules. How come the only person she never expected to break them was actually who had brought her to her ruin, the exact same person that had helped her rising up her empire of blood?

So now there was only two ways for her to go and she had chosen the easiest.

She cut her wrists off slowly, feeling the pain of her wrists in all her body, like it traveled through her veins but it didn't. The crimson blood soaked her blouse as she laid back her head into the wall and closer her eyes down, remembering the moment she'd been happier than ever:

[Flashback]

_She had traveled through space and back; seen it all with no need for more than her. Right now she was beside her in the same bed._

_- It's not natural, Sayu – Ai spoke after a few seconds turning to her looking extremely concerned._

_- What? – Sayu asked more as a habit; she knew exactly what Ai meant._

_- What we just did: we're both girls… - Ai covered her naked pretite body with the covers of the bed – you don't have…_

_- What? A penis? – Sayu laughed, interrupting Ai – I don't need it, or do I?_

_Ai didn't know what to answer; she only shrugged her shoulders and sat back in the bed – I guess not._

_Sayu laid back, pleased with Ai's answer, smiling._

_- I love you… - This last words came like a sudden breeze, Ai couldn't help them; she covered her mouth with her hands but it was too late, Sayu had heard._

_But Ai didn't hear a laugh as she thought she would, instead Sayu leaned on and kissed her in exchange for her words._

That stupid Ai and her "I love you's" , like Sayu ever needed them… but she did.

And Ai never told her so again.

_---_

_Rule number two: "Bravery" _

_The members of the "Kira Action Program" have all been trained to react properly to every situation that could be possible to happen in a mission. They must not show weakness at any moment; but maintain themselves cold and ready to whatever may come._

Ai stood in her cell; she had her back against the cold stone wall while she stared at the opposite side (where another cold stone wall stood, just like the one she leaned against).

She had no intentions to move, not even when her cell's door burst open and closed behind a white haired boy: she just stood there looking to nowhere.

- Yes, Near? – She spoke after what seemed to be an eternity but were actually only 5 seconds; she knew Near would rather have the last word than the first.

He didn't seem to be crazy about talking as he took another five seconds to answer: - I'm here to let you know that Sayu Yagami had commited suicide right this morning…

He was an example of a warm person, but these last words came with such calm and indifference that Ai even felt a little surprise. Then her surprise turned into coldness too:

- I knew she'd do it: she's a coward – she spoke, more to herself than to Near.

- However – the albino kid curled a small piece of his own hair with his index and thimb – Given the size of the crimes you committed while being on the Organization, you've been sentenced to death.

Ai WAS expecting for it, but she had to look up into Near's eyes to speak next: - Release Kaede… - The former coldness of her voice turned into an honest beg in a second – she never killed or hurt anyone: she was just Sayu's way to release her tensions… as she must've told you already.

Near nodded remaining cold to Ai's look; - In fact, she was released last night and sent to a center for teenagers that hope to be adopted: she gave us enough information to judge you and Sayu and she was forgiven.

She looked back into the wall, sticking her eyes in a small point in it. Near had nothing else to tell her, so after she looked away, he left the room walking slowly.

---

_Rule number three__: "Obedience"_

_As you sign into this Organization you agree to behave according the given rules. Just as to accept you are now called property of which program and its founder and must obey to every direction given by your superior._


End file.
